Mother in the Knight
by Opened Secrets
Summary: In the book Squire Cleon chooses to talk to his mother before he and kel do anything drastic, but what if he hadn't? In this story Kel get the love Friends, Family, and True love. Full of crazy relationships, cunfusion, and Neal's Humor. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Passion, Pain, and Perfection

**I do not own these charicters... but i am flattered you thought i did!**

**FLASHBACK**

(The first part came directly from the book, Squire. But the second, I changed)

"Have you – Mithros, guide us. We're back to this. Do you really want to die a virgin? I keep telling you, we can fix that."

Kel looked at Lord Wyldon's name and shook her head. Then she rounded on Cleon. Stabbing him in the chest with a forefinger, she demanded, "What if I took you up on it? What if I said, All right, I _don't_ want to die a virgin?" she mock-glared up into his eyes, noting with glee that he looked panicked. Then he relaxed, giving her an evil grin.

"I would do this." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body, kissing her fiercely. He finally pulled away for air, "After all, we can't have you die a _virgin_ now can we?" He panted. When he was pulling her toward his tent, she realized she didn't have her charm. "_Oh well,_" She thought, "_it not that big a deal with out it, is it?"_ However, the charm quickly left her thoughts as he scooped her up in his arms and gently threw her down on the bed.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Three days later, she lay in her own bed, groaning with pain. Her stomach lurched as she tried to sit. (Bet you can guess why….) Luckily, she hadn't eaten anything that morning, or else her breakfast would have been on her lap. Why did she feel so awful? There was a stomach virus going around, but all the healers said they thought it shouldn't spread any more. Maybe she should have Neal check her out just in case…

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Neal poked his head into her tent. "You're… You're still in bed?!" He gasped in sarcastic shock. "You are never so late to rise! I thought _you_ where the one who woke the sun up!" Kel rolled her eyes and groaned, she was in no mood for this.

"You can either be of service and figure out what is wrong, or you can go away." She retorted, her impatience not hidden from her voice.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave!" he said, as Kel shot him a glare that he swore could kill. "Oww! Okay! Okay! I'll help; just don't look at me like that! It stings!" He chuckled slightly, laughing at his own joke. "_He is lucky Yuki is so patient or he might never have had a chance in love!_" she thought bitterly.

Neal raised his hands a little in surrender. It was clear Kel did not, in the least bit, think his joke was funny. He reached in side himself for his healing magic and began to examine his impatient patient. He gasped in utter shock and dropped his magic when he was checking her abdomen.

"Kel! Oh my goddess, Kel… I don't believe it." He stammered. "You have a _**thing**_ inside of you." He shook his head. That was not what he meant. "No, you have a baby inside of you. Kel," He looked her square in the eyes, "You're pregnant!"

"What? I can't be pregnant!" She spat back at him. "I haven't even gotten my shield yet! Oh my goddess! What am I supposed to tell Cleon?" Fear clung to her like Velcro. (I am not sure if they had Velcro back then, but it was the best I could come up with, so as of right now, they had Velcro then.)

"So Cleon is the father! Hmm, I would never have guessed by the way you two made out ever second you thought you where alone." Neal, who had recovered remarkably quickly from the shock of his younger friend being pregnant, had also recovered his sarcasm. Something Kel had no patience for at the moment.

"Would you stop acting so immature?! My life is ruined, and you're making jokes." She felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes then stream down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if that was because of being a soon-to-be mother or that Neal found comedy in a situation like this. "This can't be happening! Not now… I am so close to becoming a knight. Is… Is there anything you can do?" She looked questioningly at her friend. "Can't you just, I don't know, get rid of it?"

"Kel! Do you hear yourself? How can you even ask that? I absolutely refuse to abort an innocent baby just because _you_ made a mistake." All sarcasm had left his voice. He knew under normal circumstances, she never would have even thought of that. After all, this was a girl who, only a few years back, had risked her neck to kill a fully grown, adult spidren, one of the worst immortals out there, just to save a couple of kittens. How could he even think about aborting her unborn child? She would never, ever be able to live with herself if he did.

Kel began to sob even harder. Neal knelt beside her bed and embraced her in his arms, knowing that she needed a shoulder to cry on. Her body went limp and she just sat there and wept. This, being the worst moment possible that any one could have walked in on,, Cleon, the worst person to have come by, strolled in.

"What's going on?" He demanded, seeing Neal getting awful cozy with Kel sent a pang through his heart. A worse one came when Kel looked up to him with a tear streaked face. "Oh, Kel!" He exclaimed. His heart twisted as she began to cry even harder when he caught her gaze. "What's wrong?"

Neal pulled away and gave a small smile for encouragement. Then he quickly excused himself, knowing that this was going to be personal moment and the two would want to be alone.

"I'm sorry, Cleon." Kel said in a hoarse whisper once Neal was gone. She wiped her eyes and sat up straight. Taking a staggered breath, she did her best to continue bravely, but her voice cracked, giving her nervousness away. "I made a mistake. I forgot to put on an anti-pregnancy charm the other night." She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "Cleon, I'm going to be mother, and you're the father…"

She looked into his eyes. There wasn't regret, anger or pain in his eyes; only shock. Kel gave him a moment to absorb what she had told him, ready for the worst. The worst never came. He gave smile, and then in a blink of an eye, lifted Kel into the air. "Kel, this is wonderful! We are going to be _**parents**_!"

A little unnerved by his reaction she struggled to speak. "But… but I thought you would be, ah, I don't know, angrier." She spat out when her voice found her again. "And I want to be knight, now all those years of hard work are ruined!"

"No they're not! Put on hold for a while, yes, but not ruined! Kel, now mother has a real reason for us to marry!" He kissed her then pulled her into a giant hug.

"I'm going to be a… mother and a knight. Just like Lady Alanna!" She exclaimed, excitement now took the place of apprehension and fear. This _was_ going to be a good thing! "I am going to be a _**mother**_!" a large smile appeared on her face.

"A grand one at that, my young 'Knightess-in-shining-armor'! A grand one you'll be!" He took her hand and led her out, each ready to let every one know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guess you do now! (waiting quietly) Okay got it yet? (whistle and tap fingures impatiently...) This is rediculous! you ought to know by now! REVIEW!!! lol... tell me what u think!


	2. Now Three New, and Extra Love Too

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARICTERS!!

okay do to poular demand (Actually four reviews and the boredom that comes with moving and knowing NO one) I have decided to turn my one shot into a full story! Yae me!! So for reading pleasure i now present Three New, and Extra Love too!!

* * *

Kel sighed as she looked down at her slightly swollen belly. She new that in four months time she would have to postpone her knighthood training for the unborn child, maybe even sooner, depending on whether or not she could still train at eight or nine months in her pregnancy. She doubted she would be able to. Raoul was already being very protective of her at only five months pregnant, there was no way he was going allow her to continue when she that close to being due.

But she was so close to her shield, why hadn't she just used her charm when she had thought about it? She would now probably be well on her way to being a lady knight. Not well on her way to mtherhood!

Kel, snapped out of her self pitty, looked up when she heard a shuffle outside her tent. It was not very late, so Neal could be paying her a visit. Or maybe even Buri, she had stopped by a lot lately. A head suddenly popped in, and even by the limited amount of light, Kel could tell it was neither.

"Dom? Is that you?" Kel asked. Ever sense Kel had become pregnant; Dom had somehow managed to become over-loaded with work. He rarely ever even said a word to Kel anymore, yet alone pay her a visit.

"Yes." was the short reply. When Dom had made it clear that he wasn't going to say anything until Kel did something, she invited him in. He ducked through the lose flap that made the tent door and sat at the edge of the makeshift bed. Kel raised her eyebrows in impatience; Dom again made no effort to say anything.

"Dom, did you want me?" said Kel, careful not to sound rude. Dom hesitated, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, apparently deciding against it.

"Dom?" Kel asked again, this time she was not able to keep some of her impatience out of her voice.

Dom gave a slight frown in Kel direction, then finally said, "Kel, look I know this is going to sound strange but, Neal told me you where pregnant. You are pregnant right?" Kel gave a slight nod, Dom sighed then continued. "That's what I thought, but I was wondering why… You know what. It's not even that important." He said as he made an attempt to get up, but Kel caught his muscular shoulder.

"You where wondering why… what?" Kel asked.

"It's just, why didn't _you_ tell me?" Dom asked shyly. He looked like he had been hurt. Kel didn't understand why he specifically wanted her to tell him, after all Neal had told practically every one, including her mother, before she and Cleon had had a chance.

"Dom, I'm sorry." She said trying to sound sincere. However, by the look on Dom's face she knew she had not succeeded. "Its just Neal had already… CLEON!" She cried. Dom whipped around and sure enough Cleon was standing at the tent's entrance.

Kel jumped up and ran to him. Cleon began to run towards Kel and when they met, Cleon hugged Kel so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Cleon! What are you doing here?" Kel asked when she pulled away slightly. Dom had seized his chance to get away, and left unnoticed.

"Raoul had me stationed here!" He said enthusiastically. Kel was about to ask another question, but before she could, Cleon kissed her full in the mouth. Kel very quickly forgot her questioned and got lost in the passion.

* * *

The next morning, Kel woke up in better mood than she had in along time. There was a warm body lying next to her and she remembered last night. Her eyes still closed, she sleepily turned around to face the man lying next to her. 

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, but you might not want to tell Cleon that…"said someone who was not Cleon. Kel whipped open her eyes and sat bolt up, forgetting that she didn't have a shirt or breast band on. She quickly grabbed a blanket and hugged it close to her body.

"NEAL!!! What are you doing in my bed?!?!" Kel screamed. Horror flooded her body, "Oh, goddess! Please don't tell me we…" Her voice faded off.

Neal laughed hysterically as he got out of the bed, fully clothed. His blue eyes where dancing as he looked at Kel. "Kel, you should see you face! You look horrified!" He laughed. "Calm down, nothing happened. At least not between you and me, looks like you Cleon might have had some action last night, though."

"Neal!! I ought to…" She was so angry that she couldn't even finish. Instead she just punched him, eight times.

"Stop!!" yelled Neal. "I was joking!! STOP!" Kel stopped hitting him, but glared at him with all her might, hoping he would get the message.

"I just came in here to check on your kid."

"Why, then where you in my bed?"

"I thought it would be funny."

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

"Okay, I get it! What I did was bad… But worth it!"

Kel punched him again and glared, "Go out side while I get dressed."

"Kel, just throw something on."

"Outside; NOW!" She ordered him. He quickly left, mumbling something about the awful hormones of pregnant women. Muttering curses she had picked up from living with soldiers, Kel threw on a shirt and breeches before calling Neal back in. He had her lay down and he checked her stomach with his healing powers.

"Good news. The 'It' is healthy!" said Neal finally.

"Okay, can you tell me if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Looks like a girl" He said using his magic to check.

"Really?" Kel felt joy well up in her stomach. _'A girl!_' she thought. Neal however didn't stop using his magic. "Neal is everything alright?" As she asked the joy was replaced by slight twinge of fear. She may have rather not had this baby, but she didn't want it dead either.

"Yep, just fine" He said, smiling, after a moments hesitation. The fear turned into relief. He pulled his magic away. "Yep, looks like a little boy."

"Boy, you said girl."

"Did I? I didn't mean girl."

"Oh, so it's…"

"What I meant was _girls_ and a boy." He said matter-of-factly. The joy, fear, and relief melted away. All of a sudden, she felt numb.

"Wha… What?" She sputtered.

"Kel your baby is now triplets. Congratulations." he said. She couldn't tell if he ment the 'congratulations' to be sincere or sarcastic, but at the moment she didn't really care.A emotion she couldn't even recognize swept through her body. After the moment of silence, neal decided to say something.

"I'll go tell every one…" he said happily. Kel shook her head.

"Not every one, leave Cleon, Ma, and Dom to me." She said. Neal nodded.

"I'll send Dom in right away, I don't know where Cleon is though." said Neal, excusing himself.

Kel's head was swimming with thoughts. She was going to have triplets! But was that good or bad? What would Cleon think? He had been excited about one baby, but what about three? How was she supposed to raise three children? And what if she had to raise them all by herself? Cleon's mother still was refusing to let them marry, for time being at least. Kel's world was being turned upside down and she didn't even know what she was supposed to do about it!

About ten minutes later Dom walked in. "Neal said you wanted to talk to me, but I have to say something first" Kel just nodded, thankful for any reason to procrastinate.

"Kel, the reason I was so upset yesterday wasn't because you didn't tell me you where pregnant, it was because…" He took a deep breath and very slowly continued. "I… I love you, Kel." Of every thing that had happened, this was the most surprising… and the one that could cause the most trouble. _'I love you, Kel...'_ just kept ringing in her ears. Her world had just been turned upside down, but now it was upside down _and_ inside out.

* * *

Okay, now do you see the little blue box located to your left??? Click on it, type how much you loved my story (or if you must, how much you hated it... but be nice!) becuase i left you on a cliff hanger, and if i dont get at least five reviews or more, you wont know what happens!! Maw ha ha ha! So go on and tell me what you think!! 


	3. Idiots, Healers, and More Lovers

DISCLAIMER-- If you think i own these people, think again. If you think Shakespear owns these people, think again, If you think two dollhouse poeple and gorilla own these people, go get help! If you think Tamora Pierce owns these, your right, so stop thinking (Don't worry, I know that it hurts you to think so much... lol jk. you have to be REALLY smart to read my stories, and brilliant if u review!!)

Okay, hi!! This is my third chapter, and i think y'all will like it... but if you don't im sry. I have to warn y'all that i was writing really late, and i did reread this but there are going to be mistakes -- and ive had several people ask me if i have beta to help, but i dont, so i promise there will be mistakes... -- okay anyway... I hope you like it

and thank you so much for reviewing!!!! that was amazing how many reviews i got!!!!!!

* * *

"You told her _what_?" Neal asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I told her I love her." Dom said for umpteenth time, turning red. He was already really embarrassed. Especially after the way Kel had responded.

"Dom, you are an idiot! Why in the world did you feel you had to tell a pregnant, almost engaged, woman you love her?!" Neal yelled. This was not good. His best friend, who already had more than anyone should have to deal with, was probably going to go insane from what was happening to her. "Well, how did she react? Was she angry, excited, what?"

"Well. No. She wasn't angry or excited. Not from what I could tell. She, at first, wasn't anything. Probably shocked, I assume, Then she started crying, which I think is an awful sign, I swear, she thinks that showing emotion is a sin, and repeated over and over again, "this can't be happening." I couldn't think of anything better to do… so I left her there. I don't know how she is now."

"Dom, you LEFT her? Are you insane? No, you don't even have to answer that… It goes with out saying. You never leave a girl alone when their upset, no matter who they are or however tuff you think they may be. Kel probably feels awful, confused, and upset, and you _left _her!! You are an idiot!" Neal said, pacing. His cousin could be so stupid some times. First mistake was telling Kel the he loved her, but even worse, leaving her there _alone_! If telling someone that they loved her was as easy as telling then running, Neal himself would have told Kel ages ago! (He he he! Another love!! I'm a genius! gives me a 'this is ridiculous' look -- don't hate cause I'm creative!)

"What should I do?" Dom asked, shaking his head.

"Nothing!" Neal responded, almost too quickly.

"Fine," said Dom, giving Neal a suspicious look. Neal just rolled his eyes and walked out of the tent. He wanted to check to Kel. It had been an hour and a half since Dom had done his ultimately stupid thing, so hopefully Kel wasn't still too terribly shaken.

He reached her tent, only a few seconds away from his own, and to his surprise, he heard laughter. It wasn't Kel's… If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was Lady Alanna, but that couldn't be right. Alanna was hour's ride away at Pirate's Swoop. And even if she was here, she wouldn't be talking to Kel for fear that someone would say she had helped the girl become a knight. However, just be safe, Neal called through the tent before going in.

"Hey Kel… are you in there?"

"Yes, you can come in." came a sing-song voice. From the way Dom had said Kel had taken the news, he was not expecting her to be in such a good mood.

Neal walked in and saw four girls sitting in a circle. They where gossiping. "Hey, Kel. And Buri."

Neal hesitated. They other two women had their backs turned. Racking his brain, Neal tried to figure out who they where. Earlier today, the only girl hear had been there at the camp was Kel, but Buri stopped by a lot, so he wasn't shocked to see her. However, the other two he had an idea who they might be, but he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't of seen it with own two eyes.

"Alanna? Is that you?" He asked shocked.

"No, it's just some one who looks like me. Of coarse Nealian, it's me!" Alanna said exasperated. She turned to face him, the woman next to her to did the same. "Yuki!" He cried excitedly. She quickly got up and he ran to embrace her in his arms.

"What are you doing here? All of you? Especially you, Alanna. You know Kel can get into trouble with you around." Neal said. Kel shot him a glare that said perfectly well 'Don't shoo her away!'

Yuki shook her head, her hair rubbing his chin. He felt a pang of excitement go through him. He loved Kel a lot, but he loved Yuki almost as much. "No, she can't. Raoul said she needed a healer, and Alanna is the only one who can do it."

"What about me?" Neal asked, confused. He was Kel's healer. Yuki shifted in his embrace to look at his eyes.

"A _female_ healer, Neal." She said, rolling her eyes, which where now very visible to Neal.

"Oh…" He said, still slightly hurt.

"Nealian, if you don't mind… we girls," Every one giggled at that. "are having a chat." More giggles went around. "Will you excuse us?" Alanna said, looking straight at him with piercing purple eyes.

"Neal, I'll talk to you later." Kel said apologetically to Neal. He shrugged.

"_Can I find you in you tent later?_" Asked Yuki, very quietly. She just wanted him to hear. He gave a slight nod indicating a yes. "_good, I want to ask you something."_ She walked out of his embrace, giving him a small kiss, then went and sat back in the circle.

Neal excused himself leaving the women to talk amongst themselves.

"So, did you get him to agree?" asked Kel, Yuki nodded.

"Perfectly. Any way, Kel. What are you going to name the triplets?"

"I really don't know. I was thinking about it and thought maybe Isribella for a girl and Breon for a boy, so probably those both. And I was thinking about another girl's name, but I haven't thought of any."

"Why not ask Cleon?" Recommended Buri.

"He's not exactly talking to me right now." replied Kel, looking at her feet. Her face began to burn with embarrassment and frustration. "You see, he heard Dom tell me something." She could sense them wanting to know what he had said, so she added shortly, "He said he loved me, and Cleon over heard him. He thinks I love him too, so he won't talk to me."

"Oh, Kel!" Cried Yuki. Kel began to feel tears well up in her eyes again, so she turned her head to pretend to look at something so they wouldn't see she was crying.

"Well, _**do**_ you love him?" Alanna asked, trying to help.

"That the problem. I don't know! I think I do, but if I do, Cleon will find out, and I'll have to raise three children all by myself. And what if Dom doesn't _really_ love me? What if he only _thinks_ he does?" Kel couldn't hide she was crying anymore, so she just buried her face in her hands.

All three of the woman didn't know what to say to this. They just sat there, feeling helpless.

"Kel, you will never be alone. No matter what, you will always have friends there to help you. I'll always be there for you, you just have to ask." Said a male voice. Kel whipped around and Dom was standing at the door." and I do love you Kel. I really meant that. I'm sorry I ran, I just thought you didn't love me." He looked sheepishly down at the floor.

Kel gave a small smile and Dom ran to her side, hugged her tight, then, he slowly leaned down, his lips meeting hers, and kissed her soft and sweet, trying, in one simple kiss, to pour in all of his love and passion for her.

All of a sudden every one in the room disappeared. The only ones there were her and Dom. She could feel his large hands on the small of her back and her hip, his thighs pressed into hers. Her slightly swollen belly pressed into his. His soft, sweet lips on hers, pouring all his love for her in it, her heart beating rapidly in her chest by the intensity. She felt electricity flow threw her body and instinctively began kissing back. '_I can't even remember ever feeling so perfectly happy_' she thought giddily.

She pulled away to take a breath and then, remembering that she and Dom weren't the only ones in the room, turned to look at the women. Buri was smiling brilliantly at Kel, probably remembering the first time she kissed Raoul. Alanna grinned wickedly before saying, "You know that's what made you need bigger breeches last time, remember?"

Yuki, however, wasn't even looking at Kel and Dom. Her face was twisted with pain, as if someone had just punched her. She was looking out the open tent flap. Kel, curious, followed her gaze and saw Neal looking in at her and Dom. His face was twisted with the same kind of pain and red with anger. Once he realized Kel was looking at him, he stormed off.

Kel was confused at his behavior, Yuki, however, understood completely. He didn't love her, he loved Kel…

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to find Neal. I promised to stop by his tent." Yuki said, not smiling. Buri gave an impressed look and Alanna just gave a whistle. But Kel could tell something was going on that was upsetting Yuki, and a gut feeling was telling her it was going to make _her_ life even more difficult.

* * *

Okay what do you think??? I hope its not to many relationships. but i want every one to review!! at least seven more for the next chap. And to help you to review, tell me what you think should happen and what you think so far -- don't be brutial!!

Do you think...

Kel/Cleon 3 Kel/Dom 3 Kel/Neal

and recommend baby names, theyll be here before you know it hahaha!!


	4. Yuki and Safe Secrets are History

_disclaimer-- I own nothing, so Tamora Pierce shared with me!_

EEEKKK!!!!!!!!! You guys rock!! I checked my stats and found i had 20 reviews. In two days i had eight new reviews!! That is wonderful, and several of y'all gave me some good ideas and brought up some good reasons why a certain person should be with kel.

* * *

Neal was pacing back and forth quickly by the creek. The warm air typically would have calmed him down, but tonight he was to angry, upset, hurt, confused, and frustrated. Tonight it only seemed to laugh at him every time it howled. The trees seemed to shake their heads every time they swayed. The beautiful sound of chirping crickets only seemed to taunt him. Everything around seemed to make him feel worse.

There was crackling in leaves so Neal quickly turned around to see what had caused the noise. It was Yuki.

"Neal? I need to talk to you." She said. Her eyes where stone hard, not their usual soft-grey eyes. Her mouth was set in a straight line. Her face showed no emotion.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" He said, hurrying to her side. She wasn't typically the one to go Yamani Mask unless she was upset. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed them down. Neal felt like he had been slapped.

"I want to know the truth." She said, lowering her voice to a dangerous level. "Do you or do you not love _me_?"

"Yuki? How can you ask that? I love _you_!" Neal said immediately, with out thinking. Yuki's face loosened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! Is that what you wanted to ask me? If it is, I'm slightly hurt." Neal still felt as if some one slapped him.

"No, that is not what I wanted to ask you." She replied. Her mouth gave a hint of an evil smile, her eyes screamed mischief. "I want to ask you something else…" She motioned for him to lean down and she whispered a question in his ear.

Neal's eyes went wide, shocked to hear her say this. Then he let a wicked grin spread across his face. "Of coarse I do, but are you sure you want to?"

"I'm certain. I'm jealous, so… I'm going to get just that." Neal raised his eyebrows in aw.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked. Then he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the camp.

* * *

THREE AND HALF MONTHS LATER 

Kel sat in her nice warm bed back at the castle. It was a relief to finally have a place to bathe and a room to all herself again, but being back also meant seeing her old friends. The friends who didn't know she was pregnant.

"How is my favorite mother doing?" Sang Neal through the door.

"Neal!" Kel squealed excitedly.

"Well, aren't we –er- squeaky today?" Neal said laughing.

"No, I'm just glad to have company! Alanna has had me on bed ever rest since we got back! I think I'm going to go insane!" Kel said, pouting. "I'm going to have lost all of my muscle by the time I get back to training."

"Oh, yes, because you're not up before the sun swinging that glaze of yours around."

"Glave! Neal, it's a glave!" She corrected him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if I where you and didn't want to scare away my few visitors I wouldn't correct every little thing." Neal said sarcastically. Kel rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else. Neal laughed as he realized that she didn't want to argue with him for the reason he had just brought up. She was desperate!

"Anyway, how are you? And the babies." Neal asked, trying to spark conversation.

"The children are fine, I, however, would really like a chocolate covered potato, with cream, some graded cheese, and salt…" Said Kel. Neal about gagged at how gross that was. Chocolate potatoes were gross enough without the other things.

"For you Kel, anything." He said forcing himself to wear a smile, even though he really wanted just to throw up. "Be back from the kitchen in a minute, Oh, and by the way, Roald was looking for you. I told him you were in your room. He is coming to stop by… Does he know you're pregnant?" Kel went wide eyed with horror. He was her friend, but she was eight and a half months pregnant and he hadn't the slightest idea. The king knew, but he wasn't allowed to discuss that to his son.

"He does know, right?" Neal asked again. Kel shook her head slowly, turning a slight shade of pink. "Kel, you haven't told him? Have you told anyone?" Again she shook her head, face burning pink.

"Just you and those who where with us know."

"Good luck." Neal said, shaking his head. There was a knock on the door. He turned to leave and invited in a few people at the door. Kel weren't sure who they where, she couldn't see there faces, but by the way Neal greeted them she assumed they where her friends.

"Hey Kel." Said Owen. "We heard you were here, in your room, and figured you had to be sick, so we came to see you. But you look fine…" He said. Kel had her stomach hidden under a huge quilt that was balled up.

"Yah, I'm fine. Er- just tired." Kel made up. She knew they where bound to find out soon, but procrastinating was easier than telling them for the time being.

"Well, we where fixing to go to the cafeteria to get food, you want to come?" Roald asked with a smile.

"No thanks. Neal's getting me something." Kel replied, but regretted it immediately. They weren't supposed to bring food to their rooms and even if they where, Neal would be the last person to get it.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Merric asked, concerned.

"Not sick…" Kel said. Trying to change the subject, she added, "So how do you like the princess Roald?"

"Kel?" Asked a voice from the door. She had never been so displeased to see Alanna in all of her life. Now the three would know something was going on. Alanna was supposed to keep her distance before she got pregnant.

Kel hit her head hard with the palm of her hand, knocking her quilt off her stomach slightly, but no one noticed. "You are hiding something from your friends aren't you?" Alanna asked. She had a mock-shock expression on her face, obviously knowing Kel didn't want to tell them. Her eyes danced with laughter as the three gaped at seeing Alanna talking to Kel.

"Lady Alanna. Do you need something?" Kel said through gritted teeth. Alanna smiled innocently and added.

"Well yes. I came to check on you and the…" Kel cut her off quickly.

"Just fine. Everything is FINE!" Kel said, shooting her a glance. Alanna grinned and put her hands up in surrender.

"Kel? What is going on?" Owen asked, clearly bewildered.

"Nothing." Said Kel in a 'drop it!' tone.

"But…" Owen persisted, but was cut off by Roald, who was staring at her stomach.

"Oh my Goddess, Kel, Your _pregnant_?!" Kel looked down at her very swollen belly and quickly grabbed the quilt to cover it. She didn't, however, try to deny Roald.

"Kel!" Cried Merric and Owen. Kel heard Alanna laughing in the background. She wished she could just disappear, right then, right there.

Alanna decided she would shock the boys even more. "Yes, she is pregnant. Now if you don't mind, I have to check the triplets." Owens eyes budged, Roald and Merric just stood there with mouths open wide.

Neal walked in holding the potato just in time to see the last part. He smiled wickedly as he said, "Cleon has always done thing three times better than most, guess this is just proof." Cleon was one of there friends too.

"Wait." Said Merric. "Cleon is the father? _Our_ Cleon?" Kel shook her head sheepishly, just wishing every one would leave. An hour ago she would have loved to have so many visiting her, but this was stressing her out. And worst of all, Neal and Alanna was enjoying this.

"You and Cleon did 'It'?" Owen asked, looking like he might be sick at the idea. He was only a year younger than Kel, but he certainty tended to act to much younger at times. Kel shook her head again this time her face very bright red. She knew what they where imagining.

Alanna finally decided to help Kel out. "Okay, now. You, you, and you" She pointed at Merric, Roald and Owen, "Need to leave. We have to check on Kel. Neal, you can stay if you like."

"No thank you," He said placing the potato on Kel's night stand. "I think I'll hang out with my friends for a while. And maybe make sure everyone else is clear on why Kel is here, but not out there with them." Kel rubbed her temples. She knew that in a few hours ev_e_ry one was going to know.

The four excused themselves and left.

"You did that purpose! You knew I didn't want to tell them just yet" Kel accused. Alanna shrugged her shoulders, but didn't deny it.

The knight checked the younger girl. Mid way threw Kel felt it. Her stomach all of a sudden ached and clenched then quickly went back to normal.

"Kel!" Cried Alanna. "Do that again!"

"Because I did that on purpose, too. I can't do that again." Kel remarked back. Alanna rolled her eyes, but felt stupid for asking her.

"Kel, you're going into labor!"

* * *

Okay, What do you think? REVIEW 


	5. Problems, Contractions, and Realisation

DISCLAIMER-- I own the ones Tamora Pierce doesn't!! Also back a few chapters a took a phrase from J. K. Rowling just to see if anyone would notice. Aly did, so to those who are Harry Potter fans and didn't notice, go back and reread Prisioner of Askaban!!! Hehe

Okay, this chapter is a little fast paced, so sorry if its not that great. And thanks to all my loyal Reviewers!! Ya you! But i also want new people to review!!

* * *

Cleon sat in his tent. He had been there by himself for over an hour just thinking. Only a few months ago everything had been perfect in that very spot, but everything changed after that night. Kel became pregnant, he had become a father. Even though he told Kel that it was great, he was really scared out of his mind. He had just gotten his shield, and now he was a soon to be father! Then Dom had come onto Kel, and he had refused to listen to Kel, who was saying that she didn't do anything. He knew the reason behind not talking to her was really selfish, that he wasn't really mad at her, after all he loved her, a lot, but he was just so scared that he was looking for anything to escape.

"Cleon, Cap'n wants ya!" Called a young soldier from outside his tent, snapping Cleon back to the present.

"Come'n!" Yelled Cleon, rolling his eyes. Another thing had gone wrong, ever sense Kel had become pregnant; Raoul had made his life miserable! Then hell once he had stopped speaking to her. Kel was defiantly one of his favorites.

Cleon walked over to his tent expecting him to put him on century duty for the night. He took a deep breath before entering his tent.

"Cleon." Said the Captain. "You have permission to go to the castle. Kel has gone into labor." Cleon felt his eyes go wide with shock. He knew it was about the due date, but the reality hadn't really hit until then.

"Thank you sir." Cleon said getting up. However, Raoul caught his shoulder.

"Wait, I have to tell you something first." He looked at his feet. What he was fixing to tell Cleon probably would hurt him more than the young knight, but he had to. "Kel is having some complications. They don't know what's going to happen. The triplets are proving to much for her."

"Wait! What kind of complications? Is Kel all right?" Cleon yelled, forgetting his courtesy. But before Raoul got a chance to answer something struck Cleon, "TRIPLETS?!" He cried, even louder than before. Raoul gave him a 'Well, duh!' look.

"Cleon, you didn't know Kel was having triplets?" Raoul asked, shocked.

"Well, no!" Cleon said, calming down slightly. "Sir, if you don't mind, I want to go to the castle." Raoul gave a slight nod.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Someone is going to be here to temporally take my position with in the hour." Raoul said, looking out the tent door, hoping to see someone come to take his place. No one was there, however.

Cleon made it there in under an hour riding full gallop the whole time. He jumped off his horse and raced into the castle in a mad dash to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dom sat with his face buried into his hands. He had been at the castle to stop by just to visit Kel, but she had apparently gone into labor only an hour before he had arrived.

He heard someone walk into the room so he looked up. It was a very sick, worried looking Neal. His face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Man, you look awful!" Said Dom with out thinking. Neal, however, didn't react. "Is she that bad?" Asked Dom, regretfully. Neal just shook his head.

"Yes." Came the short reply. A hard, painful pang shot through Dom like a dagger to the heart. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Kel was so strong, how could three babies hurt her so much?

"Goddess! Why does it have to be Kel? She is so great? Why Kel?" Neal said through clenched teeth. He felt Dom staring in disbelief at how angry he was. Just then Cleon walked in, all flustered and worried.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Cleon spat out in between short, shallow breaths.

"No, she is not okay." Said Dom sadly, however Neal was now standing, his hands clenched, jaw locked, his eyes where fixed on Cleon.

"What are you doing here?" Neal spat coldly. Cleon didn't answer. "You did this and then you left her! Why are you here?!" He cried, louder.

"Look, I know you're her best friend, but you don't know how hard that was! I still love her!" Cried Cleon. Neal just shook his head hard, than plopped back down, trying his best to keep his temper at bay. Dom figured he had just spent too much time with Alanna.

For the next two hours the three didn't speak, except when Neal would come back with report on Kel. Neal wasn't allowed into the delivery room by Alanna. She said it wasn't appropriate, but Yuki was in there and she would tell Neal how Kel was.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kel had been in Labor for over thirteen hours and had gone no where. She was hot and sweaty and tired, and about ready just give up, but Alanna and Yuki and Buri where all there. Alanna kept saying that the babies had to be born with in the next hour or they might not make it because of all of the stress from the contractions. Yuki seemed to be more worried about Kel though. Kept saying that she going to where herself out.

"Kel, how are you doing?" Asked Alanna again. Kel was about ready to slap her. She had asked her that about a dozen times. Alanna had had kids before, she should know the answer!

"Fine, Alanna!" Said Kel. She wasn't one who usually lost her temper, but she also wasn't one who was used to being in labor for hours either.

"Kel, I know this has to be hard, but you need to push on this next one, okay."

"Fine!" Kel said at last. It had been only a few seconds sense her last contraction, but she felt another one coming. A big one was coming…

"Oh my GODDESS!" She screamed. The came a smaller, more piercing scream. A scream of a baby. Buri cleaned it off, but Kel didn't get a chance to see it. Another contraction. But this time Kel didn't feel the pain, she passed out.

When she woke, she didn't try to open her eyes. She was in too much pain to do anything. But someone was sitting next to her, stroking her hand lightly. A voice spoke softly.

"Kel, I know you can't hear me, but I need to tell you something." The voice was Neal's. "Kel, I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done with out you. I don't think I could stand life with out you. I love you more than life itself, Kel." Kel didn't move or speak, she was shocked. However, she pretended just to sleep. This was something Neal would tell her in his own time, right now he was still scared. Instead, she waited a few seconds before she moaned quietly to herself. "Kel!" Cried Neal excitedly. "Kel is waking up!" He yelled. With that Alanna, Yuki, Buri, Dom, Cleon, Raoul, Roald, Merric, and Owen all rushed in. Had Kel been more conscious and in less pain she may have laughed, but right then she only wanted about half of them in there.

"Kel? How are you?" Asked Alanna, again. Kel popped open her eyes just so she could glare. "Dandy!" She said ironically. Alanna laughed.

"Guess what Kel." Said Yuki. "You now have three new beautiful children!" This quickly dulled all of Kel's exhaustion and pain.

"I'm a mother?" Kel asked, gleefully.

"Of two identical girls and a handsome baby boy." Neal said. "So what are you going got name them?"

"I think I still like Breon for the boy, but I'm still not sure about the girls…" Kel said. "Right now I want to sleep."

"But before you do, I think Yuki wants to tell you all something." Alanna said, smiling smugly to herself. Yuki glared at her.

"You really enjoy doing that don't you?" Yuki asked spitefully to Alanna. The knight just nodded. "I was going to wait until Kel felt better, but seeing as Alanna couldn't, I'll tell you now. I'm having a baby!" She squealed.

"You are happy now, wait till you are in my position!" Kel said, but a smile had kept onto her face. "Good luck, you'll need it!"

"Who's the daddy?" Asked Buri, clearly not knowing she was involved with anyone.

"Neal." She responded excitedly. Owen was the first to say anything.

"You mean you did 'it' too, Neal?" Owen again looked like he might be sick, every one else shifted uncomfortably as Yuki and Neal both turned red. Kel however just laughed, she already had been through the torment, but immediately regretting giggling, it hurt!

But only a few minutes later, Alanna shooed everyone from the room to let Kel rest, but again she had another problem, her best friends where courting and one loved her! Life always had to be complicated!

However, before she fell asleep, Cleon came in. "Kel, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I shouldn't have blamed you. I know you don't love him, I was just scared, but I shouldn't have left you." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kel was fixing to tell him the truth, but before she could, he stopped her. "Just go to sleep, we can talk when you wake up." Then he left quietly. Kel sighed, and yet another problem. How was she supposed to choose? Cleon was her children's father, Dom she had secretly loved ever since meeting him, but Kel had always loved Neal, but he was involved with her best friend! What was she supposed to do?

"Go to sleep, you can worry about everything when you wake up." Alanna was standing at the door. "I heard Neal, I know you heard him too, and I heard Cleon. Don't worry I've been in the same position before."

"What? A new mother with three men who love you? One involved with a friend?"

"Well, yes and no. I have been involved in all of those situations, but not in that order or at the same time."

"You loved three men?" Kel asked surprised.

"Yes, Jonathan, George, and a Yumani named Liam."

"The dragon?!" Kel asked shocked, than it dawned on her, "Wait King Jonathan? As in the King?" Kel gaped.

"Yes."

"How did you choose?"

"Well, Jonathan was a little to arrogant for me, he assumed I would marry him and become queen! And then Liam was killed, but I didn't really love him, and It never would have worked, you see, he was afraid of my magic. And then George had been patient with me, he always loved me, he was my best friend, he was perfect. Even though I knew deep down I loved him, I felt like I didn't disserve someone like him, like he was too good for me. But I knew deep down that he was the one, and you know deep down who the right one is too, you just have to admit it." Alanna explained. Kel shook her head as she dozed off into a much-needed rest. She knew who she belonged with deep down, but she just wasn't quite ready to admit it…

* * *

Okay, Did u like it? Love it ? Hate it ? Review it!!! also tell me who u think should be together and baby names!! BTW, again mistakes are probably on there and i will do my best to fix em,but u dont need to tell me my spellings off, cause i will reread it tomarrow and will probably find mistakes. However i left you at a cliff hanger (MAw hah haha) so i want ten reviews, i usally get about eight so two more wont kill you?

GIVE ME BABY NAMES and Kel3Cleon 0 Kel3Dom 0 Kel3Neal 0 Me3OrlandoBloom (hehehehe!)


	6. The love of a Lover, Hater, and a Friend

DISCLAIMER -- I have the babies, nothing else. No i'm not a mother, i just brought three babies into this story, not the REAL world, bright one!

Okay, to all who have reviewed, THANK YOU!! I love reviews and Ideas! you rock my world (Which right now, sucks! I can't cheerlead. When we moved, try outs had already been held! I'm soo sad... i also hate starting a new school too. Okay back to my story and away from my self pity, plus side more time to write... hehehe) However, i only got 9 reviews... I needed one review, that was it!!! However, I'm going to let you off the hook today, because i became impatent (Go figure) but i want alot of reviews on this chapter!!!! Thankz though to all who submitted ideas.And BTW i didn't get all of the names directly from the reviews, but Peaky, I think one of them came directly form ur idea's and the other i just changed the first letter, so thanks!! Also thanks to Nina for the other idea.

* * *

Neal sighed as he looked into the bright stars. It was almost morning, the sky was turning more of a reddish color now and he knew that in a few hours he would wish he had gotten some sleep, but how could he? He had come so close to losing his best friend, his love, and he had become a father. He had agreed to doing just that, too, about three or four months earlier, in the woods with Yuki. He regretted it deeply. He had hoped to tell Kel his true feelings this very day, but Cleon had come back and Dom still loved her, his idiot cousin, and now becoming a father… He couldn't. 

"Neal, it's awful early for you to be up." Came a voice from behind him. He half turned to see Alanna standing there. "Especially sense I had to practically throw you into a lake to get you to finally get up. One time I did, remember?" Neal gave a half-hearted smile as he remembered. That was the morning after he and Yuki had stayed up half the night, he had found it rather difficult to get up the next morning.

"Yes, I remember. It was a rather cold lake you threw me into, too. Who knew that such a small woman could drag a man of my size a quarter of a mile just to throw him into the only lake that ran from the snow capped mountains seven miles from camp?" Neal said, giving her a look. Alanna laughed. Neal always had his sense of humor, no matter what was wrong.

"I suppose you do, now." Said Alanna, answering his rhetorical question. Neal laughed. "But that's not what I came here for. I assume you figured that out." She continued. Neal sighed, hoping to have avoided this conversation. Alanna wasn't one for gossip, in fact, she considerably bad at it, but she usually knew something you didn't want her to, and it was never the typical gossip, it was worse, what she knew was true.

"You heard me didn't you?" Neal replied. It was more of a statement than a question. He figured it would be better not to beat around the bush. Alanna considered pretending not to know anything, but figured Neal would figure out that she already knew so she just shook her head yes. "Great!" Neal cried to no one in particular, "Lets just tell the world!"

"Not the world Nealian, just Kel." Alanna said gently. Neal looked at her pleadingly.

"I can't. It would hurt her too much. It would hurt us. Right now, she doesn't need a lover; she needs the love of friend. No matter what I want or need, she will always come first…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Kel sat in bed, Alanna and Yuki beside her.

"They're so beautiful, Kel." Said Alanna, holding her new born baby boy. "So, you have had all night to think it through, what are their names?" Kel looked at Alanna then to Yuki, a small smile on her lips.

"I have decided on the names. The little boy you're holding, Alanna, is Anthony. And as for the girl's, the beautiful little girl your holding, Yuki, is Allaine, or Alli for short, and the smallest baby girl, the one I'm holding, her name is Aderiane, or Addi. Do you like it?"

"Anthony, Alli, and Addi. I do like it. Very cute, they seam strangely familiar, though." Said Alanna, smiling broadly. Kel winked, assuring her that the children's name where meant to be similar to hers. Yuki smiled and nodded her approval.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Cleon stood in the frame for a second, then said, "If you don't mind ladies, I would really love to meet my new children, and talk to Kel." Yuki and Alanna nodded, got up, and left, leaving Kel and Cleon alone with their new children. Cleon swallowed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Kel, who was still holding Addi, sat up as best she could.

"Kel, they're really, they're our kids!" Cleon finally said, picking up Alli and handing her to Kel .Kel felt a smile on her face. She nodded with excitement.

"They really are ours." She said, almost in disbelief. Cleon picked Anthony and sat beside her. "He looks just like you." Kel observed. "He has your red hair and your big feet, too."

"But they all have your hazel eyes. And the two girls have your hair. Addi even has your smile."

"How can you tell? They can't even smile yet!" Kel said, but smiled any way. Cleon took Kel's hand in his free one.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Kel looked into his eyes. Kel swallowed, what she saw in his eyes was love, but what she felt in her heart was just friendship, nothing more. She shut her eyes tight, unsuccessfully trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

"Cleon, I'm sorry, but…" Cleon stopped her before she could continue.

"Kel, please. Think about it. Think about the babies, think about what you are going to do. Kel, I can't live with out you. Please just think about this." Cleon pleaded desperately. Kel shook her head, tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Cleon, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't love you the way you deserve. I'm sorry." She finished solemnly. Cleon nodded; his eyes red from trying not to cry. He put Anthony in the little crib beside Kel. Then he stood to leave.

"Kel, then I want nothing to do with them." He said, leaving without another word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Knock! Knock!" Came a voice from behind the door.

"Neal!" Squealed Kel.

"My aren't we –er- squeaky today?" Neal observed, amused. Kel rolled her eyes. The last time they had had a conversation similar to this, Kel had wanted a chocolate potato.

It had been two days since Cleon had walked out. So far he had been true to his word; he had wanted nothing to do with his children, he even asked to go ahead and be stationed miles form the castle. Kel had been upset for about eleven hours before realizing that people all around her wanted to help her, and that if Cleon wanted to walk out on his children, he would be losing the greatest gift in the world, not her. Plus Cleon was a horrible flirter anyway… Okay, Kel hadn't realized this on her own, Neal had pointed out most of it; Roald pointed out the horrible flirter part, though.

"Hey, Meathead." Said Dom from behind Neal. Neal jumped in surprise, and cursed under his breath. He was going to tell Kel how he felt, but with his Idiot cousin, how was he supposed to do that? "If you don't mind, I want a word with Kel."

"So do I." Replied Neal defensively. Dom, however, ignored him.

"Neal, I need to talk to Kel."

"So do I!" At that, Anthony started to wail, which scared Alli, so she started to scream, therefore Addi started to cry too. Kel rolled her eyes. "You two, out. And get Alanna to come help me." She said as she picked Anthony and Addi up. Both men quickly nodded and rushed out, not wanting to be in a room with three screaming children, and their upset mother.

Ten minutes later Alanna arrived with Aly, her thirteen-year-old daughter. She just quickly picked up Addi, her favorite, and tried to hush her. Aly picked up Alli, her favorite for an obvious reason, to try to help, also. Aly had come by a few times before and knew how to help. Kel, herself, was able to calm Anthony down the fastest. Alli finally calmed down, too, and Addi, as always, copied her sister. When they finally laid them down back to sleep, Alanna started to talk.

"Well, that was fun." She said sarcastically. Aly just rolled her eyes. She was obviously not impressed with her mother's sarcasm. Alanna and Aly stayed and talked to Kel for a while.

"That is why, Aly, you need not become a mother before your married. No offense Kel." Alanna informed her daughter. Kel just laughed.

"Yes, Aly never ever forget a charm!" Said Kel.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to become a spy in a far away country. I don't plan to become a mother or marry more than I plan to kiss a bird or become a trickster's messenger. The odds of that are very slim!" Aly teased back. –small joke, but has a small spoiler to those who haven't read trickster's Queen! U have bneen warned!-- (Newet reads this only a few short years later. "Aly, what does this mean? You never wanted to kiss me?" Aly responds, "No, I was young, i also thought that i wouldn't end up a trickster's spy, too. I never thought all of those things would come true!! Now can you please tuck the baby in?" haha i thought it was funny.)

"Aly you think of the craziest things to say sometimes!" Alanna said to her daughter shaking her head. The girls continued to chat. Kel was thankful for their company, and there help with the children.

However, while they where chatting away; Dom was in the other room, practicing saying, "Kel, I love you. Will you marry me?" over and over again.

Neal, stood out side his door, listening. He couldn't let his stupid cousin marry _his_ love! He had to do something and quick! What he had to do was drastic, but necessary. Neal would have to tell Kel how he felt. And convince her not to marry Dom. But when and how he would do it, he hadn't the slightest idea.

* * *

So what do u think? I believe this is one of my favorite chapters, i hope you think so too. anyway reviews!! Lots of em! I want ten more, but it would be great to get fifty before i write again!!! Ahh this so much fun, leaving y'all hanging!! The more reviews i get though, the less time you have to wait. As for ideas, give me lots of em!!! 

Kel3Dom

Kel3Neal

or even bring Cleon back???

Yuki baby, boy or a girl?

Yuki's baby names? BTW She is four months bregnant, just so your clear.

What do you think Neal will do, or what do you think should happen??? Tell me in your review. I might like ur idea if you tell me!

And tell me Like, love, hate, what??? I WANT REVIEWS PLEAZE!


	7. Crazy Love and Real Love

DISCLAIMER-- You know the drill, tamora peirces, not mine, i say something funny... bla bla bla

Thanks to all who reviewed, and thank u guys a billion! I now have FIFTY reviews!! Oh yes! that so rocks!

And i want to do something a little diffrent here, I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin's and those like them. I'll tell you why later. For now I hope you like it.

* * *

"What do you think your doing?!" Neal yelled at his cousin. He stomped into the room where Dom was practicing his proposal.

"What the… Neal! What are you doing?" He yelled back. Neal had obviously scared him because he had jumped about two feet into the air, now he was red from anger and little embarrassment; he hadn't known someone was listening.

"You can't marry Kel!" Neal said loudly. His eyes seemed to pierce right through Dom, and with out dropping his gaze, he said in a dangerous voice, "You will not marry Kel!"

"I will if I want!" He said back. Now it was his turn to glare.

"You are solider! You can't marry!" He said back, beginning to pace. "Raoul won't allow it!"

"But he loves Kel like his own daughter, if Kel is happy, so is he. You should have seen the way he treated Cleon!" Said Dom, "He will have no problem with me marrying Kel."

Neal stopped pacing, and looked at Dom square in the eye, "What are you going to do with three new babies? Are you going to stay here and help Kel, give up being a soldier? Or you going to be just like Cleon and leave her? And did you know she still wants to become a knight? Which means someone will have to be with the kids while she's training! Then if you want to leave, you still can't leave her with children to care for by herself, she needs someone to help her."

Dom seemed to cower for second then in the strongest voice he could manage said, "I'm not going to leave her like Cleon!" Neal rolled his eyes.

"Well, you have to talk to Raoul first. Have you done that?" Neal asked.

"No, I'm going to ask after I talk to Kel, that way she doesn't know before I ask her."

"And what if you can't marry her? That will break her heart!"

"I know I will be able to!" Dom yelled, he was pacing now. He had been nervous before, but now he was wreck.

"How?!" Neal yelled.

"I just do!" He screamed at his cousin. Then he pushed pass him, slamming him into the wall. "Move Nealan!"

"Dom, your making a mistake! Do you remember what happened before?"

"No!" He shouted spitefully at Neal, and then took off running.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Aly, do you ever want to become a knight?" Kel asked. Alanna and Aly where both still in Kel's room, talking.

"No, I don't think so, besides, I'm too old now!" Aly replied looking down, knowing that was her mother's wish for her.

"My best friend Neal didn't start until he was fifteen, you know." Kel supplied. Aly shook her head. Alanna stroked the young girls hair.

"He's more than a friend though, isn't he?" Alanna teased. Aly looked up, her interest peaked.

"Oh?" She asked.

"No, we are still friends, Alanna." Kel said, rolling her eye. Aly raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but how _friendly _of friends are you?" Aly teased.

"You two are just so funny." Kel said.

"Well, It won't be to much longer, and I'm sure of that." Alanna said. Kel looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" She asked the knight.

"I'm smart… and I talked to him." Alanna said with a grin and mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh, no! Alanna! What did you tell him? Yuki is pregnant with his child; you didn't tell him to leave her, did you?"

"Ma, you didn't!" Aly said shocked. Her mother would never encourage someone to leave their child! But before she could answer, they heard someone running out side the hall, then with a thud, stop.

"What was that?" Kel asked looking at the babies, making sure it didn't wake them up.

"I'll go check." Said Aly. Kel about suggested it would be better for Alanna to go but Alanna said,

"She has the sight, she can figure out who it was with out being seen."

"Oh." She said as Aly slipped behind the door. "She would make a pretty good spy." Kel observed.

"Yes, she would, unfortunately." Said Alanna, shaking her head. Aly reappeared with a handsome man clinging to her shoulder for support.

"Dom?!" Kel cried. "What happened, are you okay?"

"Um, Yes. I'm fine I think." He replied dazed. "Do you think I could sit down? I hit my head really hard."

"Oh! Yes, Dom. Of course!" She said, grabbing a stool. Then there was more running, but there wasn't a bang.

"Kel! You don't mean that do you?" Neal cried as he ran through the door. "Please tell me you didn't mean to say yes!"

"Well, yes, I meant what I said." Kel said confused

"Kel, you CAN'T marry him, because… I – I love you!" Neal yelled.

"What?!" Alanna, and Aly yelled at the same time. Kel, however, didn't respond, she couldn't. Her knees went weak and she fell onto the bed. This was too much.

"Neal!" Dom cried. "I don't believe you! Who could you do that to me?"

"I… Err, I… Wait, did you ask her yet?" Neal sputtered, realizing that no one had any idea what going on.

"No not yet!" Dom cried, rubbing his head where a bright red welt was beginning to swell.

"Then what did she yes to?"

"Whether or not he could sit down." Aly said, she seemed get control of herself the fastest. "Was Dom going to propose?"

"I _was_… before meathead ruined it! Wait; did you say you love her?" Dom said, realizing why he had spoiled the moment. Neal didn't reply, but turned red. "Neal! How could you? You're with Yuki! Remember? The mother of _your _child."

"I know, okay! I was stupid, but… I still love Kel!" He said.

"Oh my goddess!" Kel wailed loudly. Neal looked over to explain but she wasn't even concerned with them, "Addi! What's wrong with Addi?!" Her smallest little girl was shaking badly, and seemed to be not breathing.

"Help her!" Kel yelled to both Alanna and Neal. Alanna quickly scooped the little girl into her arms and let purple magic swirl around her, the baby stopped shaking, but didn't wake up. Neal had grabbed both Alli and Anthony, who had started to wail. He was trying to calm them down.

"Everyone out." Alanna ordered. It took a moment for it to register, but once it did, with out a word all but Kel, Alanna and Neal left. "Neal, you need to leave, too."

"No, I'm Kel's healer; I am also Kel's children's Healer and her best friend. I stay." He said firmly. If Kel hadn't been so worried, she would have been impressed.

"Kel, do want Neal here?" Alanna asked.

"I don't care! Just tell me what's wrong with my baby!" Kel screamed. She was very upset, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kel, she fine right now." Said Alanna.

"Oh thank the goddess! What was wrong with her?" Kel said, taking a deep breathe of relief.

"It's something common in multiples, she had a seizure. She may grow out of it, but I can't be sure. Kel, it might be a sign for a bigger problem." Alanna said solemnly.

Kel, right then, broke down. Everything that day forgotten. The craziness, the proposal, Neal's announcement, everything slipped from her mind, everything except that her baby was sick. She felt her knees go week and began to slowly sink to the floor. But Neal caught her and held her in his embrace, whispering soothing words. She melted into his arms, and for the first time sense she was a page, realized she loved him back.

Alanna stood back watching. Holding Addi, and rocking the small wooden crib that held Alli and Anthony. However, her only thought wasn't about the child, or anyone but Kel, Alanna knew that Kel had already been through more than any girl she had ever met, but it was going to become much worse, what Addi had, wasn't something the girl could grow out of… It was something she was cursed to live with.

* * *

Okay, I know... Very depressing! I'm sorry, but i hope you liked it.

Also I dedicated this to my cousin's because, the both have to live with something simalar to this. They are young, happy, and smart, but have to deal with things alot of us couldn't imagine! One is very smart, but doesn't undrestand that just because he doesn't read as well as most, doesn't mean he isn't stupid. My littlest cousin is the smartest, and greatest seven year-old in the world, but he can end up in hospital just because he lost a tooth. Its a crazy life and it makes things dificult, but it doesn't mean that there not great! And know that even if you have to live with something thats dificult, you aren't alone!

Okay, now review, also Yuki WILL be in the next chapter, i promise!! REVIEW

Will Kel court Neal?

Neal stay with Yuki and his child?

Dom win Kel's heart.

what do you think is wrong with Addi (i already know this, but feel free to guess)

And, review ten times, to find out why CLEON is back! Dun Dun Dun! Whats going to happen?????


	8. Hate, Love, & In SIckness and in Health

DSICLAIMER-- i own nothing

Hey everybody! I kno its been 4ever since i last updated, and why have i waited so long? to torchure you? no, actaully i started this new sereis call ed the Younger Magelet, about numiar and Daine's daughter Sarralyn. Just check my profile to find it, an dalso another note, i am looking for a Beta... so ya this is my advertisment, you dont ahve to be great or anything I just want someone who will read my stories for typos and yada yada... and i actually have a reason, but its long so i have it in my profile so check it out!

okay, y'll i am sooo greatful to all my readers y'all got me sisty reviews that it is awesome! thanks to everyon ehwo reviewed!!!! And i would like to present my latest and final chapter to Mother in the Knight!

* * *

"Neal… Neal? Neal!" Neal heard someone say from behind a corner. "Neal, can I talk to you?" The voice said again. He followed it around the corner and, as soon as he saw who it was, pulled a one-eighty and started walking back to where he came from. 

"Neal, just talk to me!" He said persistent. He turned and ran at Neal.

"Why the hell would I talk to you?" Neal spat at him. "You would be one of the last people on this green earth who I would want to talk to!" He said as turned to stare him in the eye.

"Neal, not long ago we were close friends. Please, as favor, just talk to me for five minutes."

"Fine Cleon! I'll talk to you. I'll talk to you about how horrible it was for you to just leave the way you did, twice! I'll talk to you about how much of an idiot you are to tell Kel you want out of your own kids lives forever. I'll talk to you about how you should have never treated Kel the way you did. And, you know what, I'll tell you of how much of arrogant piss off you are for walking out on your poor daughter the way you did because she is very sick and will probably never live normally. That is all I will talk to you about!" He yelled at Cleon.

"Look Neal, I never meant to hurt Kel! It was just that… wait? One of my children is sick? Who? What is wrong?" Cleon said, stopping mid sentence.

"Well, gee. You would already know this, except, you walked out!" Neal spat, turning to leave.

Cleon jumped at Neal in a second. Grabbing him by the tunic, Cleon pulled Neal up close to him. "Look, man. I am a knight a can hurt you with out a second thought. Tell me what is wrong with my kid!"

Neal back down, realizing how desperate Cleon really was. "Addi. She has been diagnosed with Epilepsy caused from the Dravet Syndrome. (true disease, I really did my home-work on this one (: ) Me, Alanna, and a few other healers have looked at her, that is defiantly what she has."

"what is Dravet Syndrome?"

"Look, it is disease a new born gets when something is wrong before birth. She may look exactly like Alli, but she has a mental problem. She's going to have seizures all her life, some may be life threatening, especially as a baby. Also, she is going to have problems with learning regular things such as walking and talking. And because this is a brain problem, we can't just fix it. She may even have problems learning as she gets older. We don't really know. But, I suggest you get lost before Kel finds out you're here." Neal said to him as briefly and as heartless as he could. Cleon didn't move. He just sat there in shock.

"Cleon, what are you doing here?" Said a husky voice. They both looked up, there stood Raoul. "You were stationed just outside of Tortall less than two days ago." He glared at Cleon. "Perhaps Jon will want to see you. After all, leaving your post is considered AWOL." He said.

"Sir, I'm here to see the King. I was sent here with some information. I was on my way to meet him." Cleon responded, in a monotone. He still didn't comprehend that his baby was sick.

"Go, then." He said as he walked by. "Oh and Cleon, I expect you to keep you promise. Don't get involved with Kel's life or the children's. She doesn't need you any more, Cleon, and frankly she'll be much happier if you didn't talk to her ever again, do you understand me?" He nodded and slowly began to walk to center of the castle, absorbed by his thoughts.

"Sir, that was a little harsh, was it not?" Dom asked. He had been watching from down the hall.

"Not one bit too harsh." He said, watching Cleon loathingly. "If he is willing to do that to her now, what will he do to her tomorrow, or in a week or in a year? I love Kel like my own daughter and he will never hurt again." With that Raoul walked briskly down an opposite corridor. Dom, too began to walk away, but Neal caught up with him.

"Dom, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did before. I'm sorry, but you'll be happy to know that I'm truly sorry and I want everything to be right with us, okay?"

"Neal, you do realize that my proposal to Kel still stands."

"I do." He said, seriously.

Meanwhile, Alanna had just told Kel what was wrong with Addi.

"This can't be happening." She cried, looking at her poor sleeping baby. "What does this mean for Addi?"

"She'll be okay for the time being. You're going to have to have a healer near by though. They have to stop a seizure. She's going to grow up just like every other baby in the world, Kel. She's not going to be the small defenseless baby you're holding now. She will grow, just a little bit differently. She's going to be slower at learning to crawl and walk and talk, but she will learn. I'm going to make you some medicine for her if she does have seizure while you can't get a healer. Like the balm I gave you not long ago, just you'll put it on her fore head. I'm also going to teach how to keep her safe if she has one. While she is younger, she'll be more at risk for getting dangerously ill while having it too, but that chance will demolish as she gets older. She is going to grow up to be normal child; just she'll need more attention. That's all." Alanna told her, trying to comfort her at the same time.

Kel had been fighting for control of her emotions, with this last comment, she had gained it. "I know she will." Said Kel, putting on a brave smile.

"Hey, do you mind bringing Yuki and Aly in here for some company?" She asked Alanna.

"Alli?" Alanna asked, looking at the baby. "She is in here…"

Kel shook her head, "Aly as I your daughter. You know the little girl that belongs to you?" Kel said sarcastically. Alanna laughed.

"You do realize that is going to get confusing fast." Alanna appointed out. Kel nodded.

"Yes, I know. But your Aly is going to be a spy before my Alli is going to start schooling." Kel teased. Alanna shuddered.

"Better hope not." Alanna said. She got up, put Alli in her crib and walked out to find the girls.

As she exited, Neal walked in. With out saying a word he walked over Anthony and picked him up. "How is my big man doing, hmm?" He baby-asked him. Anthony cooed a little. "Oh, really?" He said, pretending to carry on a conversation with the infant. Kel laughed.

"Kel, are you eavesdropping on our very personal conversation?" He asked, sarcastically. Kel shook her head yes. "Well, I am appalled you would do such a thing!"

"Neal!" She laughed. Neal hugged the baby to his shoulder and started to rock him. The baby cooed a little bit more, than quickly fell asleep. "You're going to make such a great father." Kel sighed. Neal gave a broad smile.

"I can't wait." He admitted. Having her own kids, Kel could understand why. "And actually I need to talk to you about something. I think it would be better if we were just friends, Kel."

"I do too." Kel said. "Look Neal, I'm sorry, but I've decided to accept Dom's proposal."

"I don't want to upset you, but I think it for the best…"

"Neal, I know. I'm going to accept Dom's offer."

"Please, can we not let this effect or friendship? Kel, I do love you, but with Yuki and the Baby, I can't bail on them…"

"Neal, I'm MARRING DOM!"

"Wait, what?" Neal asked, stopping the mile long speech he had rehearsed to finally listen to Kel.

"I agree. You should stay with Yuki. I am going to accept Dom's marriage proposal." Kel said, smiling.

"Wait one second. Just because I said I was going to stay with Yuki doesn't mean you can marry my cousin!" Neal said. Kel laughed.

"You're the best friend I could have Neal!" Kel squeaked, hugging him.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" He admitted. "Why am I so great, again?"

"Neal!" Kel exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I was serious about not marrying my cousin… Kel, are you listening to me?"

Kel wasn't listening. She was looking at Addi, her baby girl. She had just given a huge yawn and nestled down to sleep, completely content in her mother's cradled arms, safe and warm, with out a care in the world.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Said Yuki from the door way. Kel smiled with out looking up.

"Yes, she is." Alanna agreed. "Very."

"They all are, just like there mother." Said Dom. His voice startled Kel and she looked up. He had pushed his way in front of every one and was now standing next to her.

He cleared his throat, and then slowly he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. "Er, I'm not sure how to say this, but I would really, really love to be your husband, Kel. So I guess the best way would be… Will you marry me?"

Kel couldn't speak. She just nodded, trying to keep from tearing up. Dom smiled and took Kel's hand. On her forth finger he placed a small, but beautiful diamond ring, then whispered, "I love you." In her ear.

Kel smiled and for the very first time truly meaning it, she smiled and said, "I love you, too." Then they kissed.

Four months later.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wed husband?"

"I do." Kel replied, never taking her eyes off of Dom.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kel saw Dom smile brilliantly. He leaned down and slowly he kissed her gently on the lips, putting in it all his love for her. He dragged it out for as long as he could, then slowly he broke it. He and Kel then turned to look at everybody there.

Kel smiled to herself as she looked around. She saw Raoul there whistling loudly next to Buri, who had a large smile on her face. Next to them stood Alanna and her husband, with all of there children. She was clapping loudly. Aly looked at Kel, and then gave her a thumbs-up sign as soon as she made eye contact. She saw Yuki standing next Neal who had a lit up smile on and a baby boy named Cody in his arms. She looked a little farther down and spotted her own children, all happily asleep in an easily set up cradle toward the back with the healers.

Then she looked back at Dom. Happily, she thought to herself, "this is who it's supposed to be." He looked in her eyes then smiled a smile that said, "I agree."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is the end of Mother in the Knight. But wait? What happens to Addi? And now Yuki's new baby? Well, the point of this story was Kel becoming a mother, and she has done this already. If you really want to find out what happens to Addi and the other's start to look for my sequel, Growing Up Addi.

Growing Up Addi going to start off when Addi, Alli, Anthony, and Cody are all six years old. The story is going to base around Addi and growing up with epilepsy. However, there is still going to be humor (expicailly Neal's) Chaos, New problems and of coarse whats a good story with out a few good relationship problems? (and perhaps mreo little ones, but Idk. But before I do continue, I need you to review for me? The more reviews ig et the better… but plz don't flame me for ho the relationship ended up. This was the best way. You can however, tell me you didn't like the whole scheme, the chapter yada yada yada… or even better you can tell me you loved it… But anywayz I hoped you enjoyed it!

And this whole series started out as a one-shot haha...

REVIEW IT… Im one of those ppl who will check every hour on the hour for any new reviews. And if you review me I'll be more likely to review you [:

REVIEW IT! REVIEW IT!

Plz?


	9. Authors Note and Sequel

DISCLAIMER – Peirce thought of all but the little kids!

Hey every one!

Guess what! My sequel (GROWING UP ADDI) to this story has the first chapter up!! Its set six years after this story and it's about Kel's and her Kid's lives as they meet old friends, foes, struggle through challenges, and watch as the most unlikely of all becomes extremely extraordinary!

Oh, and just to help those of you out who haven't read this story in a while I'll give a quick overview (also will be used in the beginning of the Story) and I'll give you the first paragraph or two too… so please read and review this new story!

Those who liked this story will love 'Growing Up Addi' also!

PROLOGUE

"Kel thought back to six years ago, while sitting there remembering the date, it was her and Dom's anniversary. She had married, in her eyes, one of the greatest men out there that year, even after so much had happened.

She almost whistled to herself in awe of how badly wrong that year had gone. She had gotten pregnant with her boyfriend, Cleon, several months before the wedding, completely shocked that she was going to have triplets! Oh, and then her whole love triangle… Of course she thought she had loved Cleon, but then when Dom introduced his love for her, the whole world flipped upside down, not only had Cleon ducked out, but Dom joined the picture. However, as she went into labor, another secret had been revealed, Neal, her best friend, had admitted his feelings.

As if this wasn't enough to handle, Cleon came back into her life. Not exactly sure how she felt about this, Kel told him the truth, he deserved someone who knew for sure they loved him, and he angrily left, refusing to ever become a part of his children's lives. Then, only a day or two later, the worst thing possible happened, her smallest baby, Addi was diagnosed with a cursed life, after having a seizure at seven days old, she was doomed to live a hazardous and hard life.

Dom, more determined now than ever that he loved Kel and her babies, married her, Neal's proclamation lost in the background, never brought up again. Now, six years later she had a great friend, husband, children, and life…

The hardest thing now was to watch her smallest, most willed daughter, Addi, growing up."

GROWING UP ADDI



"Mommy?" Said a small, little girl walking towards Kel. "When is Cody coming over?" Kel looked down from the Orders she was reading to smile at her smallest little girl, Addi.

"He will be here in about ten minutes, sweetie. Why don't you play with your brother and sister till he gets here, okay?" She suggested and laughed when Addi furled her brow and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"No." She said bluntly.

"And why not?" The knight asked.

"They are being m-mean to me!" She stuttered a little. Kel stomach dropped slightly when she heard the stumble; she had been SO close to finally getting over that, but as always, it found a way into her speech. A small sigh slipped from her lips, but, she thought to herself, it's better than her not talking at all anymore.

"Did you tell them to stop?" The little girl nodded, and then smiled a little bit.

"Can I barrow your Glave?" She asked hopefully, Kel laughed, but shook her head no. Every once in a while, Addi was allowed to walk in the room holding it, not swinging it, not pointing it, not even allowed to take both hands off of it, but just enough so that her brother and sister would be somewhat frightened, and even more jealous that _they_ couldn't touch it.

"Sorry Sweetie, but no. Instead, why don't you run next door to Lady Alanna's room and get some more balm? You're low and Mommy and Daddy are leaving tonight with Aunt Alanna, so I want to be sure Yuki has enough." Kel told her daughter, who nodded excitedly. She loved being helpful. "Well, go on." Kel told her after she hadn't moved for a second.

Without being told a third time, she bounded off towards the large oak door that let them into their rooms. As she was leaving, Kel's husband Dom walked in the door.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. Kel sighed, but nodded. Her eyes told a different story as they were glued to the door her baby had walked out of. The door shut hard, and Kel felt a slight twinge in the pit of her stomach. She hated leaving her little Addi - for a night or for a week, even for an hour- it was all the same. Constant worry.


End file.
